Not Like You
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Konzen is left alone as Tenpou heads to Earth, he receives urgent news and must decide what to do about Tenpou. Lame summary... KonzenTenpou My first and last try at one.


Disclaimers: Well Sanzo/Konzen and Hakkai/Tenpou don't belong to me, so stop making me admit it all right? It's tearing me apart! ;_;

Authors Notes: Lets see, yes my very first ever shot at trying to do a Konzen/Tenpou story. Lene suggested I place it up so I took the advice and threw it up. Alas trust me when I say I know pretty much as little as possible on their God characters. I was going to read some Gaiden stories, but they all looked too depressing and I'm already depressed enough. I guess I'm up for all sorts of flames from readers, not that I'd actually listen to them or anything cause this will be my one and only Konzen/Tenpou story. I've got another two for Sanzo/Hakkai and am ¼ the way through the notes of my 'Soul Switching' one. In any case I've been working on this for like a week now and I give up trying to add in any more so if I've forgotten anything or everyone's out of character, well too bad, it needed to happen as the title suggests. ^__^; Gomen if I sound harsh, just tired that's all. Well here it is…a whole 17 pages of probably absolutely pointless dribble. It is of course nothing to do with the series and very much AU with intended romance between my two fave bishonens from the series.

****

Not Like You

By: shin-no-shibo

It was a typical day in Tenkai for one Konzen Douji. He sat quietly at his desk in his sparsely furnished office. Papers were stacked high on the desktop, but the golden haired man in the light purple tunic and long pants paid no attention to them. He had been boredly signing the documents all morning and decided a break was needed. Actually truth be told Konzen was surprised he had not been interrupted by his annoying "pet" or the fact word had not reached him of any sort of trouble the monkey had been involved in…well not yet anyway.

Konzen leaned heavily against the back of his chair, legs having been raised up to place bare feet on the edge of his desktop. His knees bent ever now and then as he moved from four to two chair legs. His usual amethyst eyes that scanned Tenkai with a stern look of boredom were now closed off.

Without Konzen's knowledge another God had entered his office and did nothing but watch him silently. The other God knew Konzen was deep in thought. This fact was backed up with three reasons as the undetected God gazed over his friend.

Konzen Douji was always alert, as he would know who was at his office door before they could even knock. Konzen was always sharp with hearing and feeling the ki of another, but never when he was lost in thoughts. Konzen's pale slender hand was currently toying with his golden locks of hair currently placed up in a high ponytail with several strands framing his delicate facial features. And, Konzen so happened to be chewing on his bottom lip. This was mildly amusing to the dark haired God currently walking towards the unsuspecting Konzen. He remembered his fair-haired friend doing this when they were children and thus even now, after he'd grown into such a beauty he had not lost that childhood act. 

The dark haired man smiled silently at his dear friend. Yes, they had been friends for many, many years…and he'd hope they'd be friends for all eternity…if they got eternity that is. Konzen wasn't exactly the friendliest of Gods to be around, but the dark haired God felt honoured that it was only he that Konzen could stand the company of at great lengths. 

They were quite different at times – almost opposites and yet at times they were quite similar too. The both of them were calm and collected never to show any emotions, though the dark haired God had to admit to himself that in certain times and situations he was easy to crack…for instance…when he is in battle and something goes wrong. There was also the fact when he himself was not working he was quite the friendly God, not minding if he was interrupted in his office immersed in books by the "monkey" as Konzen liked to refer to Goku as. He himself didn't mind the constant questions he received from the small boy and in actual fact allowed Goku to call him "Ten-chan". He also had another close friend, a subordinate of his known as Kenren or General Kenren when they were working. The ever smoking (just like him in fact) God was full of entertainment, being as ever straightforward as he could and not giving a damn what others thought of him. He admired that about Kenren, but throughout his entire day, whether he was working or reading and constantly smoking there was always one being he looked forward to be in the presence of even if it was only for a single moment…and that so happened to be Konzen Douji.

He couldn't help but notice that over the past few weeks something was changing between the two of them. They had grown closer then the both could ever imagine or admit to one another. There was something within them that made them seek out the other, even if it was for something minor it was still a necessity to interact with the other. It was what they needed…what they wanted. 

Over the past few weeks they had shared a lot of tea together, but if by chance it was ever in his office, there was always the chance for him to smoke freely (even though it irritated his golden haired friend) and thus the chance to also drink sake. What was surprising was the first time Konzen had asked him to take a walk with him. It was just a casual walk around the gardens of Tenkai, other Gods looked at them strangely, but placed it down to perhaps they were talking about business when in fact the two of them did no such thing. In fact the both of them walked in silence caught up in their own thoughts while being with the other at that particular moment. 

As the dark haired God stared over at his long time friend he couldn't help but think about the past few weeks. He himself thought something was forming between them, but he just wasn't so sure about what Konzen thought of all this. He shook his head at that, long bangs brushing messily over his forehead as he did so. It did not matter to him, for whatever transpired between him and his friend he'd accept with a smile and open arms. His usually quiet friend was sometimes very hard to read and yet other times the brooding thoughts of one Konzen Douji were so easy to read as though he were an open book. The dark haired God knew that within his beating heart his dear friend was thinking about them and what they meant to each other – if there was anything more then the friendship they had shared over the years that is.

"Konzen…?" His friends named slipped past his lips, his voice being ever emotionless and yet quite mellow. His emerald eyes widened in surprise as Konzen pushed a little to hard against the edge of his desktop and went crashing to the marble floor with his chair.

"Konzen!" His voiced raised slightly as worry was laced within his friend's name this time. He observed as amethyst eyes snapped open to focus on his laughing emerald ones as he decided to lean over Konzen's desk to look down at his dishevelled form. 

"Tenpou…" Konzen mumbled lightly before picking himself up off the marble floor and straightened out his purple tunic. How humiliating that had been for him, but he would not satisfy those emerald orbs by blushing. That would be out of character for one Konzen Douji after all.

"Are you alright Konzen?" Tenpou questioned his friend while bringing out a cigarette and lighting it up. Ah, what a saviour these things could be at times. Though he had intended not to smoke in his friend's office, knowing how much it irritated him, he couldn't help but irritate the fair-haired God for just a few minutes. Konzen narrowed his amethyst eyes, having obviously smelled the smoke, but did not face Tenpou and bent down picking up his chair and then gracefully sat himself back down onto it…properly this time too.

"What is this? The Field Marshall Tenpou Gensui of the Western Army actually worries about me? Should I be honoured?" Konzen spoke dryly. There was no small laughter from Tenpou and so Konzen raised his eyes and finally realised why there was a sudden change in Tenpou. He so happened to be dressed in a long sleeved black leather tunic, trousers and metal shoulder armour. The only small amount of colour currently on the dark haired Gods attire was the white belt holding his tunic closed. It was odd at times seeing Tenpou dressed so smartly if you could call it that. Neat was more of a better word to describe it as. His usual attire consisted of trousers, an off yellow coloured shirt and a red tie that always hung loosely and messily around his neck and lets not forget the ridiculous lab coat he wore over the top. There were also his slippers and socks donning his feet as he usually walked around his office in them searching for a book on his many bookshelves having not remembered where he had placed it the last time since there were so many. Tenpou's usually messy brown locks that rested against his shoulders had been placed back into a low ponytail with only his long bangs covering his emerald eyes at times and he had kept his glasses too.

"I presume there is a situation your subordinates cannot handle without you." 

"I've been called to attend and urgent matter by the Merciful Goddess, so I have to attend…it is my duty after all." Came the honest reply from Tenpou. He watched Konzen's lips turn into a smooth line at hearing the mention of the Merciful Goddess…or his aunt in other words. Yes he was the Merciful Goddess' nephew…and Konzen was none to pleased about it at several times…one being about Goku being thrust into his care without his actual consent. Tenpou on his part moved around the desk to lean against it on Konzen's side, his arms crossing lightly over his chest in doing so, his cigarette still hanging loosely at the corner of his lips. Amethyst eyes stared over at emerald, but they were fixated on a small speck of whatever that only Tenpou could see. His friend was unusually quiet for his usual self. It was true that Tenpou liked the quiet as much as he did, but there was always a smile on his lips…and yet today that smile was no where in sight. 

"You seem troubled." Came Konzen's confident voice as he observed emerald eyes return to his amethyst ones and blink blankly at him as though not knowing what he was talking about. As though Tenpou had read a mental thought moving over Konzen's face as though it read "you know what I'm talking about" he couldn't help but quirk a side of his lips and then placed his hands at his sides.

"I could never truly hide anything from you could I Konzen Douji?"

"Not true, I'm sure you hide many things from me Field Marshall Tenpou Gensui." There was a soft grunt from Tenpou, Konzen not sure whether to take it as a yes or a no.

"You wouldn't be here if there wasn't something troubling you."

"How can you say that Konzen? I don't just require your company if I am a little stressed out. I have my reasons for being here."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Golden eyebrows furrowed together at that answer. Tenpou's lips quirked into a small smile once more. He knew his friend would want the whole truth, but he'd have to lie…just a little though. It was after all to protect Konzen from himself.

"You're my closest friend Konzen. I always look forward to our chats together." Konzen tilted his head at Tenpou's reason and knew there was more to it then that, but Konzen being Konzen would not pester the emerald eyed God standing by his side. In fact his thoughts on the issue left him as he watched Tenpou tilt his head and then he stood to his normal height of over six feet tall. 

"I must be going." He had finally been requested down below just as Konzen had thought. Konzen remained seated as he watched the sharp looking Tenpou head for his door, but his hand was posed on the knob. After about ten, maybe even twenty seconds of just standing there like a statue Tenpou had fully turned around, a smile encasing his lips as he bowed to his golden haired friend.

"It's been a pleasure Konzen Douji. Sayonara…" And with that the Field Marshall Gensui disappeared quietly through the doors, a soft click the only ever evidence that he was ever in the office. Well there was that and the after smell of cigarette smoke that still lingered in the air. Konzen remained seated; his eyes fixed on his closed door. Sayonara? What the hell did that mean? Of course he knew the initial meaning of it, but having Tenpou say it the way he did, he just didn't know what to think of it. His hands fisted at his sides, but Konzen thought it best to get back to work lest the "old hag" come in a bug him about not doing his duty. For several hours Konzen would force himself to not think about Tenpou as he knew he'd be back shortly and then there would be time to not be his usual quiet self and demand answers as to what this 'sayonara' was supposed to mean.

* Time Passes *

Minutes turned to hours and hours were going to turn into a full day soon. Tenpou had not returned. Konzen dropped his pen from his fingers and rubbed his eyes. This was quite unusual for Tenpou to be out this late. Usually matters never took this long since he was so professional and quick in taking care of them.

__

'I've been called to attend and urgent matter by the Merciful Goddess…'

Konzen did not like what Tenpou had said earlier on one bit. Anything that had to do with Tenpou and the Merciful Goddess he did not like for he knew Tenpou would do as he is told not even thinking once about himself. He was always like that…and that was something that Konzen admired and yet detested about his dark haired friend.

There was a knock at his door interrupting his thoughts and for a single second relief flooded amethyst eyes, but it slipped away when it was but a messenger that entered. The messenger bowed at him, two hands holding out a note for him to take, in which Konzen did with a gloved hand. The messenger left him alone and Konzen flipped open the note, noticing two things instantly. One, there were smudge marks of what was noted as blood on the crisp white paper, and two, the writing belonged to Tenpou. Eyes scanned the contents quickly, growing wider at reading the contents inside. He raced out of his office heading for the only person that would know every detail of what was happening on Earth. Feet pounded heavily on the marbled floor while golden locks of hair swished behind him as he raced down the hallways heading for another office.

The forgotten note had silently dropped to the marbled floor, the only part that could actually be seen was the front as it addressed to: _'My dear friend Konzen Douji'_

Konzen caught sight of the large double doors and he burst threw them voicing out to the woman currently sitting at her own desk.

"Oi!" A pair of eyes didn't even have to flicker over to the heavily breathing figure, as she knew who it was instantly.

"Really Konzen, is that any way to greet your aunt?" Kanzeon Bosatsu, the Merciful Goddess spoke as she rested her chin within her hands, her elbows resting above her desktop.

"What is happening to the Western Army below? Why did you order the Field Marshall Gensui to head for Earth?" A fine eyebrow rose at Konzen's abrupt questions.

"Really Konzen, the way you two spend so much time together, I doubt formalities are needed between the two of you." 

"Just tell me why you ordered Tenpou to Earth?"

"Why?"

"Because he's an idiot for being so loyal and following your stupid order, now tell me why you sent him down there for old hag?"

"My, my Konzen, for that remark I don't think I will tell you. Besides you just said it yourself, he is loyal and he will do as I say. It is Gensui's job as the Marshall of the Western Army to die for Tenkai." Konzen's amethyst orbs darted to his aunt's. Was she trying to piss him off? In actual fact she was succeeding in doing so. Did she perhaps notice that they had grown closer together and were now bordering on the fine line between friendship and lovers?

"He will not die for Tenkai." Konzen spoke, trying to keep his voice calm and void of all emotions. He doubted he was actually succeeding but then today was a day that he was not himself.

"Oh? And why do you say that Konzen? One such as the Marshall Gensui will risk his life to protect Tenkai, his subordinates and those who live here. You know this as well as I do, so just le-"

"I refuse." Konzen interrupted.

"You what?"

"I refuse to let him cast his immortality away for you lot. Why can't the God's get off their own asses and protect themselves? Tenpou wasting his life away for these morons is pointless. His life is worth more then that." 

"Oh come now dear nephew, you really should watch what you say. Rumours that Konzen Douji actually caring for someone will spread quickly through Tenkai."

"Think whatever you like, I really don't care. I presume you will still not tell me your reasons for sending Tenpou to Earth?"

"That's correct."

"Fine…" Kanzeon's eyes opened at her nephew's one word answer. She watched her nephew materialise before her eyes and caught his soft confession.

"I will bring him back myself." Once again the Merciful Goddess was alone in her office.

"Though it is unwise of you to do so Konzen, you have already decided to love another God…and another male God at that. Though you are not fully aware of how much you crave the attentions of the Field Marshall Gensui…I at least know this will be very interesting to observe." She cast some of her dark locks of hair over her shoulder before leaning back into her cushioned chair.

"My, Field Marshall Gensui, you must have some magic touch to make Konzen care for you this much. You have my praise for affecting my stubborn nephew."

* Earth *

Konzen materialised, his bare feet coming in contact with lush but sticky ground. Amethyst eyes cast down towards the ground noticing the lush grass he was standing in was stained with blood. Konzen looked around and observed several soldiers were either dead or badly wounded. He was standing in a battlefield.

"Heh, my eyes must be deceiving me as I can see the _great_ Konzen Douji here on Earth." Swiftly Konzen turned around knowing that voice and the figure smoking just a few metres away from him. 

"General Kenren, where is he?" Konzen spoke as he was now in front of the General looking over his attire. He wore black leather just like Tenpou only his shirt was more like a vest and parted open at the front giving everyone a good look at his chest. 

"You looking for the Field Marshall? Why Konzen I didn't know you cared for him so much." Came the cocky reply from Kenren. Amethyst eyes narrowed at the red eyed God. Konzen never truly got angry…because if he did there would be hell to pay, but ever so slowly the General was making him loose his patience. His patience nearly cracked when Kenren began chuckling, but finally he stopped and spoke.

"Well I was ordered by Field Marshall Gensui to take half the troops this way and he went tha-" There was the HUGEST explosion, both Konzen and Kenren having to catch their footing lest they fall over on the blood stained ground. Amethyst stared over at wide red eyes facing another direction, Kenren's hand lifting up to point in the direction of where the explosion had come from.

"The Marshall headed off in that direction."

"Tenpou!" Konzen voiced as his wider amethyst orbs stared off in the direction Kenren pointed in, he watching large clouds of smoke form in the air. Konzen was off in a flash, racing towards where Tenpou should be…if he was still there that is. He didn't give a damn whether Kenren caught the worry in his voice. The truth was, Konzen was worried as hell for his close friend. Yes how very out of character for himself and yet right at this very moment as he raced to see whether Tenpou survived the explosion he couldn't bare it if he saw a dead Tenpou without even responding to what he had confessed in the note he had sent him.

Konzen rushed through a cloud of smoke, eyes stinging at the intensity but he did not care. Tenpou just had to be okay right? Konzen being as stubborn as he was would never allow Tenpou to die for Tenkai. Once out of the smoke Konzen gazed around the field, bodies were littered everywhere. They were either blown up, body parts scattered here and there or soldiers were groaning in pain having been wounded and were unable to move. The Western Army by looking at all of this, from where he had left Kenren to where Konzen was now was extremely weak now. Many men had died…and more then half would be wounded and desperately in need of medical attention. Konzen's lips turned into a small frown as he moved around lifeless bodies and instantly knew his dear friend Tenpou would not be pleased about this at all. Though he was quite the calm and collected man, during battle it was as though Tenpou's character changed. He could easily be broken…and by looking at the mess before his amethyst eyes it would probably be a good thing if his friend had been knocked unconscious rather then witness all this. These were his men, the subordinates he helped train along with General Kenren and to see them like this would place revenge, murder and hatred in his dear friends heart. Konzen fisted his hands as he shook those thoughts from his mind.

"OI, TENPOU?" Konzen yelled, eyes glancing about the bodies to try and find his familiar leather clad one.

There was nothing but an eerie silence that fell over the battlefield. The only noise that was truly existent was the cracking of wood as flames burned nearby trees. Konzen stepped over body parts as he was smack in the middle of where the explosion was having created a large crater in the ground. Konzen yelled for the emerald-eyed God once more, but again all he was greeted with was soldiers who had awoken from their unconscious state yelling in pain. Amethyst orbs lowered to the ground as Konzen stopped walking, flames about 5 maybe even ten metres away from him danced in the breeze. His heart pounded heavily in his chest…aching terribly. Was this it? Was this the end of Tenpou? Was he never going to see him again?

But wait, what was that noise? 

Amethyst eyes darted up and around the edging of the crater hearing some form of coughing. Bare feet pounded on the ground, Konzen racing up the crater walls and leapt gracefully over bodies as he made his way to the coughing. And then…he saw a familiar figure, the figure that was currently coughing up blood. Konzen kneeled in another pool of blood not caring for his tunic at all. The figure he was holding to his chest at this moment was all that mattered. 

Tenpou for his part took in a deep breath, one eye blinking open to try and focus and remember what had happened merely fifteen minutes ago. His other eye was closed shut, blood seeping from it having been extremely close to the explosion. Then it hit him hard and fast - the explosion! Tenpou jerked in Konzen's embrace, but Konzen bent slightly down whispering something into Tenpou's ear. The dark haired God however was not aware of anything at the moment, there was only a buzzing noise ringing in his ears and a flash of the explosion burning into his mind. Why if it hadn't have been for the soldiers that had pushed him further back he would have been…

That's when his senses started to come back, to feel something firm against the right side of his face and something warm flowing to his left ear. Was…someone trying to call out to him? He could still not hear properly, but finally his blurry eye looked up and noticed golden silk flowing freely in front of him warming his eyes like the general rays of the sun. Something tightened around his sore shoulders and noticed a lean slender arm over his chest. Finally his blurry eye began to focus after much blinking and the golden silk so happened to be a long ponytail blowing in a breeze. Not only that when Tenpou turned his head slightly he came face to chest with a light purple tunic.

"Konzen…?" 

"Yes…" Konzen replied instantly and watched as Tenpou tilt back his bloodied head to have a better look at his dear friend, just to make sure he was real and not an illusion. Konzen observed as a smile graced Tenpou's lips."

"What are you doing here Konzen?"

"I've come to stop you from doing something stupid, so I'm taking you back to Tenkai where you won't be in anymore danger." Konzen observed the battered Marshall shake his head in stubbornness. 

"I cannot leave my men behind Konzen. I'm sorry but I mu-"

"Just shut up and listen to me Tenpou! Half your subordinates are probably dead so there is no point in staying here and getting yourself killed now is there?" An emerald eye widened at Konzen's harsh words, he moving his head to look around of what he could see. Men yelling in pain while others didn't move at all. It was…a blood bath. Sure Tenpou had seen this all before, but never was there so many of his men lying deceased upon the lands. 

"Be reasonable Tenpou, most of your men are on the brink of death like yourself. For once don't be so stubborn and listen to me!" Konzen spoke harshly once more…and this time caught the small frown encasing Tenpou's lips. This was a side Konzen never wanted Tenpou to witness…to have it placed against him…an uncaring Konzen towards Tenpou and his men. He knew how important they were to Tenpou and yet he had shown no sympathy for their deaths, for the sacrifices they had become just to make sure that Tenpou Gensui, their Field Marshall was kept alive. 

"I planned it all out in my head, but in the end…I led them to their deaths…" Came the mumbled confession from Tenpou who still rested against Konzen's bloodied tunic. Konzen unconsciously bit his bottom lip. What was he supposed to say? Then he remembered what the old hag had said.

"It is their job to die for Tenkai, remember that. It is also their job to protect their leader too. Do not have pity on them; for then you are dishonouring their lives as they gave them up to protect yourself and Tenkai. There is only one thing to do and that is to keep living on for they have fulfilled their duties." 

"But…"

"Do not argue with me Tenpou, I am not in the mood. I need for you to shut up and listen to me for once instead of always pointing out what you think is best because right now you have no idea what is best for you. I'm taking you back to Tenkai whether you like it or not and all I need now is that stupid General to help me."

"Kenren is alive?" Came the surprised voice of Tenpou, his left hand fisting in Konzen's tunic to make him answer him truthfully. All Konzen did was stare down at a hopeful looking emerald eye. So the two of them were on a first name basis as well. Just what was Tenpou's relationship to that cocky moron?

"You didn't actually think I'd die in a place like this did you Tenpou?" And there it was, the cocky voice belonging to Kenren who stepped through a thin layer of smoke and ordered the soldiers to help the wounded before heading towards the fallen and injured Tenpou and the kneeling Konzen holding him up slightly. At the single instance Kenren crouched down, his gloved hands went out to Tenpou and instantly the Marshall was taken away from Konzen's hold as the much stronger Kenren lifted him up with ease to stand him on his own two wobbly feet but mostly leaning him against his firm body. Kenren then placed one of Tenpou's arms over his shoulders while his left hand went around the slim waist of his leader. Red eyes glittered mischievously as they stared into one emerald eye, completely ignoring Konzen's presence and yet knowing full well he was but two metres away from them…able to hear anything being spoken.

"I know how much you _hate_ taking orders Tenpou and especially from your loved one, but for once you really should listen to Konzen, as you're in pretty bad shape."

"His WHAT?" Came an abrupt surprised voice that belonged to Konzen. His slightly wider amethyst eyes tried to capture the emerald one currently avoiding him but there was no mistaking the flush that crossed the bleeding man's features. Konzen had no idea what to make of all of this. First the note and now this surprised news from Kenren. The wounded God did not respond to Kenren's antics and only pressed a gloved hand to a wound on his abdomen. Red eyes finally turned to amethyst and the cocky grin always on his lips grew wider.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about Konzen Douji. In fact I'm sure once Tenpou is up and about he can expla-" Kenren never did finish as there was another round of smaller explosions, what sounded like gunfire in fact. All pairs of eyes – well two and a half to be more precise – turned in the direction of where the explosions were coming from. A stream of bullets was heading their way, well more importantly it was heading towards one God in particular.

"KONZEN, LOOK OUT!" Tenpou yelled, easily breaking free from Kenren's loose hold and raced towards the wide-eyed god. In an instant his bloodied arms lifted up and wrapped around the slender form of his friend and dived quickly to the ground, Tenpou making sure Konzen was beneath him and out of harms way. Tenpou needn't worry about Kenren for they were both familiar with such situations but these bullets had been directed at the defenceless golden haired Konzen…that Tenpou did not like one bit. There had been a surprised gasp from Konzen at being tackled to the ground by Tenpou and then a soft grunt at the impact of having the heavier man land fully atop him. Tenpou however was another story. He had to fight a series of yells from escaping his lips at the searing pain currently spreading throughout his back and heading quickly towards his chest.

"Are you…hurt Konzen?" Tenpou muttered lightly, his lips having grazed softly against the soft skin of Konzen's cheek. He was after all having a hard time trying to lift his head up to stare into amethyst orbs. Finally, sheer will took over and Tenpou raised his head, one arm holding him up as fingers dug into the grass just to the side of Konzen head while the other was still wrapped snuggly beneath the both of them, pressed warmly to the small of Konzen's back. Konzen could not answer Tenpou's question. His words became stuck in his throat, as he had to fight his body's urges to shudder at the full effect of having Tenpou leaning so heavily against him.

"TENPOU!" At the alarming sound of Kenren's voice, Konzen knew something was wrong. Red eyes peered down at the both of the, but mainly they were focused on Tenpou's back. He had not dodged the bullets at all and in fact took them for Konzen.

"You are hit." Konzen spoke softly as he stared into a dazed emerald eye. Something familiar fluttered to Tenpou's face, a small smile, but Konzen's eyes only took notice of the blood that gripped down the side of his chin.

"Yes…" Tenpou answered his friend lying beneath him. He watched surprised as Konzen's eyes flickered about the place, trying not to show him any emotion, but it was too late, his voice gave it away in the end.

"Tenpou…you just…protected me…without considering your own life…" His light purple gloved hand lifted up, his delicate index and middle finger wiping away the blood from Tenpou's lips.

"Of course I did Konzen. In truth…I'd do anything for you…because…" Tenpou's eye rolled back into his head as he slumped forward, forehead hitting a bony shoulder.

"Tenpou? TENPOU!" Konzen spoke while shaking the God above him with one hand. His other happened to be trapped between there chests. Konzen also tried wriggling out from underneath Tenpou but failed at that also.

"Heh, I bet Tenpou would kill to get you in this position again." Narrowed amethyst eyes looked up at mocking red ones. Did the General Kenren think he knew more about Tenpou then he did? Impossible!

"You shut up General…and get him off me."

"Aww is Konzen Douji embarrassed about his and Tenpou's position? I bet you'd rather the confines of your personal sleeping quarters ne?"

"Do you wish to die?" Konzen spoke deadly serious, the look of murder written all over his face. Finally Kenren bent down and easily picked up the unconscious Tenpou and slung one of his arms over his shoulders just like before. This time however Konzen took Tenpou's other side and placed his other injured arm around his own shoulders.

"Let's go." Konzen voiced demandingly and materialised back to Tenkai and right into Tenpou's messy office, but again the General Kenren thought it funny once more as he left the weaker Konzen to try and hold up the injured Tenpou. He could not and therefore went crashing to the marbled floor with Tenpou lying atop him once more.

"KENREN!!!!!!" Konzen yelled angrily, probably all of Tenkai having heard him. The boisterous laughter of Kenren finally ceased once more as he ordered soldiers inside Tenpou's office and took him off the fuming fair-haired God and headed quickly towards the healing quarters. Konzen stormed out of Tenpou's office and headed off in another direction, desperately wanting to bathe.

* Two Days Pass * 

Konzen sat at his desk wearing a white tunic and pant set with his usual designed gloves. He was also barefoot as always. His purple outfit had been that badly stained, it was pointless to try and wash it and instead Konzen requested another outfit, only changing the colour to white. He had been signing documents as usual but the pen was dropped from nimble fingers as Konzen leaned back in his chair and feet propped up on his desktop once more. Tenpou was still not awake though most of his wounds had been healing nicely. Konzen for his part found himself sitting by the emerald-eyed God's side while he recovered from all the injuries he had gained. He had several visits during the day, but at night, Konzen could muse over the stubborn Tenpou all he wanted. This was when Konzen finally realised that he craved his friend's presence. Today though he had left Tenpou in the care of Kenren, though grudgingly of course, but he knew his work was piling up as the old hag kept reminding him and that's why he was currently locked away in his office.

"Konzen?" Just like a few days ago the fair-haired God lost his balance and fell to the hard marbled floor again. Amethyst eyes opened knowing that soft yet slightly weaker voice and noticed an emerald eye looking worriedly down at him. It was like déjà vu but with a slight difference. A large bandage was wrapped around Tenpou's forehead and right eye. Not to forget that the long sleeved off yellow shirt Tenpou was in now was hiding the large bandages wrapped around his chest and back. Not to forget there would be several bandages around deep cuts on his arms and legs. Gods were immortal but that didn't mean they couldn't take a beating. Of course Tenpou couldn't die, he was too stubborn for that and Konzen had become very thankful for that stubbornness for once. Instead his friend just needed a lot of rest. The only evidence that Tenpou had a near death experience would be more scars to add to his growing collection.

"Your awake." Konzen spoke while rising to his feet, bringing his chair with him and sifted through some documents.

"Were you thinking about me?" Tenpou questioned softly.

"What?" Came his instant reply.

"I'm only joking Konzen. Though I do find it odd that I have caught you twice and witnessed you fall to the floor."

"…" What could Konzen say in his defence?

"I apologise Konzen." Amethyst raised to emerald as he felt the flutter of fingers brush the side of his face where a healing gash was.

"You should be resting and not worrying about me Tenpou." Konzen muttered as he went back to sorting out documents, feeling the small amount of warmth that was the feeling of Tenpou's fingers against his skin disappear.

"I do worry." Shifting of papers ceased when Tenpou placed one of his hands over Konzen's. Amethyst still did not meet emerald.

"It's in my nature to worry about you Konzen Douji." Konzen did not reply to that and instead continued to stare down at the hand covering his paler one. Silence rained upon the two God's until,

"Why did you come down Konzen?" Finally amethyst met emerald and Tenpou smiled lightly at Konzen. He was absently biting his bottom lip. The fair-haired God was growing nervous so Tenpou let go of his hand knowing that was partially the reason and placed it back in his lap as he sat atop Konzen's desk. 

"Why did you protect me earlier?" Typical Konzen to answer a question with a question. A small sigh escaped Tenpou's lips as he looked over at his stubborn friend.

"It is my job to protect Tenkai and anyone who resides in it. Not only that I would not be on good terms with the Merciful Goddess if I had let you get hit by those bullets now would I?" Konzen parted his lips ready to say something back, but his eyes widened when Tenpou's right hand lifted up and cupped his cheek.

"And mostly, it is because I _want_ to protect you Konzen."

"But why?" Though Konzen was never one to press any matters, this matter had become extremely important, something that could not just be passed off as nothing. Tenpou smiled even brighter this time and to think amethyst eyes couldn't get wider…but they did. Konzen so happened to be standing in between Tenpou's thighs, the dark haired God's arm resting lightly around Konzen's shoulders as he placed his forehead against his heavily beating heart.

"Because my dear Konzen, you are my friend and one that I want around me for as long as we are God's in Tenkai." Konzen froze like ice when soft lips pressed against the side of his mouth. He fidgeted on impulse and Tenpou quickly let go of him, head bowing and hands fisting at what he had done. For one split second he had let go on all of his control and showed a little something to his dear friend that could possibly make the fair-haired man run away from him rather then be closer to him.

"I must apologise Konzen, I was supposed to protect you from my desires…" The last part was muttered but Konzen still heard it. Konzen's heart pounded in chest and yet his mind was in turmoil for the Marshall sitting on his desk. His thoughts stopped when he watched Tenpou grimace, his hand moving softly across his abdomen.

"Are you in pain? Let me call the healers for you." Konzen's hand was caught in Tenpou's and once more their eyes locked.

"I'll be fine as long as I'm with you Konzen." 

"Tenpou…" Konzen's voice was lightly strained. In truth he did not know what to make of all of this. It had come along so suddenly that he hadn't had time to truly think over everything that could possibly be between them.

"Konzen, is there anything between us?" It was the question he had been dreading that would slip from Tenpou's lips. Though his friend was very ardent in letting no one know his inner most feelings, once the God set his mind to something he would stop at nothing until he received and honest answer.

"Is there what between us?" Konzen played dumb.

"Do you…feel anything towards me Konzen?" It didn't work and at that Konzen remained silent.

"Konzen, I need to know. Please, just _say_ something…" Tenpou's weak voice cracked slightly.

"I…" What the hell was he supposed to say? He knew all to well there had to be something or else he wouldn't have stormed into the old hags office looking for answers and he wouldn't have gone down to Earth to retrieve Tenpou by himself either. The most confusing part of all is that Konzen didn't know how far this 'something' went. Instead of being able to elaborate on anymore, a melodious voice broke into all of Konzen's thoughts.

"I like how we can walk without having the need to converse, as we just bask in the joy of being together. I like how we can sit and drink tea having a normal decent conversation and yet I like how we can share sake together and read over several of my books as well. I also like the way you twist your hair and bite you lip when you become nervous or are thinking on something that is troubling you but don't have the courage to voice it allowed. I also like your stubbornness and your rudeness Konzen. If this offends you in any way, I will not apologise for this is what is true within my very heart. I love you my friend."

"You what…?" Wide amethyst orbs gazed over at emerald. For the first time in two days Konzen saw Tenpou smile a pure smile just for him.

"I'm quite sure you heard me correctly Konzen. I think…however…my body requires some rest now…so I wondered whether it was alright if I could stay here…with you?" Konzen did nothing but nod his head like an idiot. Tenpou loved him! Only him! He knew they were both God's…and men at that, but still Tenpou loved him! Not the women that flocked around him when he and his subordinates drank to a victory and not even the General Kenren did Tenpou love like Konzen had thought. It was just he and no one else. 

Konzen was knocked out of his thoughts when there was a very distinctive click and his eyes locked onto the door leading towards his sleeping quarters. He moved around his desk and headed for the door to investigate. As he opened it up his assumption had been correct as he found Tenpou resting on one side of his bed, lying on his side with his good eye closed off to the world and his left hand resting at his abdomen. Tenpou felt the mattress give as another figure sat on the vacant side of the bed. Of course Tenpou dared not open his eye, but couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips when tender fingers brushed through his unruly soft brown locks.

"I thought you wanted me to rest Konzen?" Tenpou mumbled lightly and then cracked his emerald eye open. It sparkled happily as he gazed up at his dear friend…and the man he loved.

"Do you not want my company?" Konzen voiced and almost felt like calling himself an idiot for saying that. Almost, but not quite. The smirk on Tenpou's lips turned into yet another breathless smile for Konzen and he eyed the hand that lifted up to cup his cheek once more.

"Of course I want your company Konzen. I just thought yo-"

"Shut up and rest." Konzen interrupted and Tenpou snapped his mouth shut actually obeying the golden haired God. They definitely weren't themselves this day as Tenpou actually obeying Konzen's order was very rare. Tenpou closed his eye once more and slipped his hand from Konzen's warm smooth cheek. 

Movement alerted Tenpou's senses once more as he cracked his eye open, only to have it widen in surprise as he found Konzen lying down beside him. 

"Konzen what…? This is…not like you…"

"Yes well, I'm full of surprises these days aren't I Tenpou?" Konzen muttered to him as his own eyes were closed off to the world. He actually couldn't consent to looking over at those lush forest coloured eyes for fear of what he might do…and that was something Konzen wasn't sure he was ready for.

"Konzen…" Pain filled Tenpou's voice for a split second, but could one truly blame him? He was trying to understand Konzen but in truth couldn't. His indecision at not deciding if there was or wasn't anything between them was cracking the usually emotionless Field Marshall. He heard a small sigh escape his friends lips before clothes and a body shuffled as Konzen now had his back to Tenpou, not being courageous enough to face him.

"I came to Earth to bring you back to Tenkai as I refused the old hag's order to leave the situation be. I refuse the knowledge that you should die for Tenkai and anyone else. Yes, you have a job to fulfil, but this place would be hell without Tenpou Gensui to ease my boredom."

"Thank you…Konzen…"

"I haven't finished yet, so don't interrupt!"

"Gomen…" Konzen felt Tenpou slide closer to his back and did not protest against it.

"I've been thinking a lot Tenpou. While you were unconscious, I sat constantly by your side just thinking about you, me…and General Kenren. Let me finish before you butt in Tenpou!" Konzen snapped at his friend, knowing full well Tenpou wanted to say something, but again the emerald-eyed God obeyed Konzen and snapped his mouth shut once more. 

"I presume you are quite close to the General Kenren, but then why wouldn't you when he is your best subordinate. However, he let slip things that you would not be happy about hearing coming from his lips and rather your own. In any case now that I know exactly how you feel for me…I am at a loss of how to take all of this in."

"It cannot be too difficult for one so smart as you Konzen. Either you care for me…or you don't." At saying this Tenpou's had placed his hand on Konzen's shoulder noticing how he never tensed like he had when he hugged him earlier in his study. 

"I do care…" Came the mumbled reply as though Konzen was embarrassed to admit such a feeling to Tenpou. Tenpou sighed happily at hearing this small confession.

"That is all I need to hear." He replied as he leaned his head against Konzen's back, inbetween his shoulder blades. Instantly when his golden haired companion did not freeze up, his hand casually went over the narrow waist of Konzen and clutched one of his hands. Konzen was surprised he never protested this contact either.

"Don't…" Konzen began, but lost his voice.

"Don't what?"

"Don't you want me to love you as well Tenpou?"

"I suggest you give yourself some time to accept what we cannot deny between each other. Its not like we'll be leaving Tenkai anytime soon."

"True…" Konzen replied after a short moment of sifting through Tenpou's words. Elegant fingers laced with a battle scared one as Konzen brought it up and pressed his lips against Tenpou's palm.

"Ne Tenpou?" Konzen voiced softly to see whether his dear friend was asleep or not. He was. As Konzen closed his own eyes, his heart began to warm for the man resting behind him, for gentle soul that he was (when he wasn't in battle that is) and for the love he gave him willingly and freely without expecting anything in return.

"I'm glad you letter told a small lie Tenpou…" Konzen muttered to himself, subconsciously moving back against the slumbering figure. 

__

'I'm sorry I cannot be with you anymore Konzen…'

This is how the contents of the letter had begun. Now that Tenpou was here, there was no way in hell he was allowing the Field Marshall to do something as rash as following the old hag's orders again and nearly getting himself killed…not if he had anything to do with it. Though he knew Tenpou would not back down from an order from the Merciful Goddess, there was always one that would face down the old hag and that would be him, her ever-stubborn nephew.

__

'Thank you Konzen…' 

"Thank you Tenpou…"

__

'For allowing me to grow to love you just as you are.'

"For allowing me to grow to love you just as you are." Konzen murmured into the hand he held to his lips at remembering the rest of the note. His grip tightened on that hand…not being able to let go…not once…not ever. At first to be honest Konzen had thought Tenpou's words meant admiration like a love from one brother to another, but now that he knew it was a deeper feeling…a deeper emotion then what brothers could ever feel he would not let go of this. Konzen for once would not be himself and accept what seemed like destiny and fate and allowed this love into his heart with open arms. He now knew the emerald-eyed God would not leave his side and for that he too would do exactly the same.

Konzen took in a deep breath and turned over once more, earning him a disgruntled sigh from Tenpou who had been happily leaning against him. Konzen placed his own head against soft brown locks, carefully wrapping his slender arms around the oblivious Tenpou's shoulders and then closed his own eyes basking in the warmth he was receiving from the slumbering man. Wouldn't Tenpou be in for one hell of a surprise when he awoke and found himself snuggly wrapped up in Konzen's embrace? Konzen knew he would receive something along the lines of "this is so unlike you Konzen" but in the end there was always someone who could see straight through his 'non caring' facade. It so happened to be the Field Marshall Tenpou Gensui of the Western Army with the very pretty face who was now sleeping blissfully within the warm folds of his beloved's arms. There was a smile on his lips as though Tenpou were smiling like there was no tomorrow for them, when in fact there was a tomorrow…and many more tomorrows after that. 

* The End *


End file.
